Lifelines
by DZHoneyBee
Summary: Something happens at the BAU that causes them all to grieve, especially Morgan. M/R Established Relationship. One-Shot.


The few words murmured to the Behavioral Analysis Unit team of the FBI had been enough. Enough for the color to drain from several of the team member's faces only to be replaced by an ashen expression as the meaning of the words sank in. Enough for a daunting air to settle heavily over the bullpen and a silence to spread through. And enough for the members to feel the achingly empty presence of the desk that would have housed their youngest friend and beloved genius, Spencer Reid, if it had not been for those particular words whispered.

The case had been _hard_. Both emotionally and physically discouraging. The entire team recognized that. They saw in particular how difficult it had been on Reid; seen the way the young man had withdrawn into himself as he studied the crime scene photos; seen the way he had turned to his lover, Derek Morgan, for comfort.

When they had returned back to their usual routines back at the FBI building everything had seemed as though it were also returning back to normalcy. That everything would pass in due time like it usually did.

To have something concrete like that torn away from their norm seemed incredulous. _Nothing…..no one was gone forever, right?_ It was immensely amazing to see how so few words spoken could have altered a life like that. How Reid had disappeared almost in an instant struck hard with Morgan in particular.

And why wouldn't it?

The two agents depended on each other for all the emotional support they could garner. They were best friends, partners, lovers. They were each other's _lifelines_. Morgan always swore if something happened to that man he would…he couldn't have even fathomed life without him, as cliché as it was.

They had just celebrated their four-month anniversary. It seemed like it was only yesterday that Morgan had pressed a tentative kiss to Reid's parted lips. How he should have savored that moment.

The genius breathed life into what was a dry and depressing job. His absolute passion for everything he did had been an aspiration to the remaining members of the team. Morgan was proud to say that was the man he loved. Still loved. Always would.

Only images of Reid's lifeless body slipping away filled Morgan's mind now. He had watched the stillness of his lover come more and more apparent. He had watched the body disappear down the hallway with no whispered promises of returning.

"It's weird without him here," Emily had dared utter, breaking the silence in the bullpen.

Morgan had just shaken his head, trying desperately to make peace with himself. It wasn't his fault…._how could he have seen this coming?_ No one could have seen it coming. Not even Reid…not his poor Pretty Boy who had fallen victim to a truly rare disturbance in their life.

Hotch had cleared his throat in an orderly fashion after hearing the announcement, though everyone could see the pain behind his dark eyes.

More silence ensued as the team struggled to focus on their work, every now and then sneaking glances at the screamingly vacant desk and chair.

_It was so empty. _

That there had been a life, a strong presence, only hours ago sitting there was something hard to wrap one's head around. How could someone be there and then be gone only moments later it seemed?

They had all taken that filled desk for granted it seemed.

Who knew what loomed ahead for them if one of their own had already fallen victim?

"I can't do this anymore," Morgan whispered hoarsely. They all understood – none of them could continue down this road either. It was empty and unforgiving.

Morgan rose from his chair and strode slowly, uncharacteristically, over to the entrance of the BAU just to lean his head against the cool glass doors. It reminded him of the way Reid's hand had felt just moments before slipping away.

_His lifeline was gone. _

It didn't even seem real. It couldn't be.

Pattering footsteps were heard behind Morgan and his shoulders lowered heavily in both resignation and relief.

Those words were echoing in his head so loudly it seemed like they were amplified only by the beating of his heart.

A clear voice broke through.

"Guys, I ran down the street to Starbucks!" The long, lithe form of Spencer Reid appeared in the doorway behind Morgan, illuminated like an angel. "You can tell John from archives that he doesn't have to go around and tell everyone anymore. I got coffee for all of us."

Those words seemed to soften in Morgan's mind.

"_We're out of coffee, guys!"_

"Finally! God, we thought you _died_ or something you were taking so long," Emily huffed, grabbing a steaming mocha from Reid along with a blueberry muffin.

"Seriously, Spence. What did you do, _crawl_ there? You disappeared so fast we thought you would have been back ages ago," J.J. rolled her eyes and smiled appreciatively at her best friend as she sipped her tall Americano.

"Hey, man, you okay?" Reid appeared like a deity beside Morgan, dropping a shy kiss to his cheek. He handed him a large coffee.

"Yeah, baby, I'm okay now." Derek had simply smiled.

The desk was no longer empty now.

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you guys think? I hope I scared you all thinking something had happened to Reid! :) Review, review!<strong>


End file.
